


The Day They Died

by PhoenixOfAshes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Tragic Romance, its like 100 words, opps, poem, review?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixOfAshes/pseuds/PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: The day they died, Mello told Matt he loved him.





	

The week before they died, Mello started coming home early.

The weekend before they died, he took Matt out to dinner. They talked about home, the lives they could have had, and the people they left behind.

Three days before they died, Mello asked Matt to leave. Matt said he wouldn't let him run away again.

Two days before they died, Mello promised Matt they would survive, Matt knew it was a lie, but let him say it anyway.

The day before they died, Mello asked forgiveness for every sin he had ever committed, it took him an hour to recite them all.

The day they died, Mello told Matt he loved him, Matt asked him to make it sound less like a goodbye.

The plan had been to go out together, but the day they died, all plans went out the window.


End file.
